


Showing Emotions

by SilverinGray



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverinGray/pseuds/SilverinGray
Summary: A collection of shortish one shots from times that Raymond feels a lot of emotions, even if other people can't tell. Based off a video I found on facebook (i'll link it in the story) of Captain Holt not showing emotions, mostly involving Kevin but not always. Explanations and backstories off of the things he says.





	1. Barbados

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the video - https://www.facebook.com/E4/videos/10155664641348953 - hope you can see that. It's pretty hilarious. This one is based off a great weekend Raymond and Kevin have in Barbados, and which he tells Rosa about with a perfectly straight face.

The sun was hot on Raymond’s skin, drying the salt water clinging to him even though he had just broke the surface of the water. He moved the goggles onto the top of his head, wiping at his eyes. “Have you seen anything?” He asked, and Kevin shook his head, ducking back under the water for a moment to search the clear waters below them. He popped back up after only a few moments, smiling slightly.

“There they are.” He said. He pointed behind Raymond, and both men positioned their snorkel gear back on and swam towards the stingrays languidly swimming at the bottom of the sea, some other members of their snorkeling group already there. Kevin was a faster swimmer than Raymond, but he stopped and waited for his husband to catch up before diving down deeper than his snorkel would allow him to breathe, floating just a few feet above the stingrays.

The creatures were bigger than Ray had expected, some the size of dinner plates but a many twice as big as that, and as he watched one glided by that was bigger than his torso. They swam without seeming to care about the divers around them, occasionally swimming close enough to touch. Ray carefully reached out a hand and skimmed them along the top of a passing stingray, the skin smooth and velvety. Kevin smiled at him underwater, linking their fingers together for just a moment as a school of fish swam by, leaving only the animals to view their display of affection. 

Eventually, their instructor called them back to the boat, and the two of them had a quiet dinner at a restaurant that jutted out into the ocean so that went they looked down, the waves could be seen through the gaps in the deck. Afterwards, they walked the beach, and a boy was making hats out of palm fronds, talented hands weaving so quickly that it was hard to see what he was doing. He was selling them for a few dollars, but Kevin watched him so intently that Raymond made a quick decision. 

“Could you teach us to make one? I will pay you for your time, of course.” He said, and the boy squinted at him from underneath dark braids that fell onto his forehead. He seemed to be studying the two of them, obviously knowing they were tourists from the way they were dressed, the sunburn on Kevin’s fair skin, but shrugged. 

“Ten dollars?” He asked, and Raymond agreed, sitting carefully on the sand next to the boy. Kevin followed suit, sending Ray a bemused look before settling in so the three of them made a circle. 

“What’s your name?” He asked.

“Habib.” The boy answered, passing them a few fronds already started. He had his own base and carefully showed them how to weave the green, stiff fronds together, tutting when Raymond managed to tangle his together into a mess. He took it from him and undid it. “Watch. See, just slow. It’s not too hard.” Habib watched with a critical eye as Ray finally managed it, puffing his chest out at the accomplishment of the older man.

“Does this look right?” Kevin asked, passing his hat to him. It looked much better than Raymond’s attempt, the weaving careful and tight, even if it was only a few rows so far. 

“Very good!” Habib grinned at both of them, and they spent the next 20 minutes quietly weaving, moving so Habib could keep selling to other tourists, though he kept coming back to criticize Raymond’s uneven attempts, and smiling at Kevin’s slow but meticulous progress. Habib himself had already made 3 more, not even needing to look at the hat as he quickly created them. 

They finished as the sun set over the water, Ray passing the boy a wad of bills much higher than the original price and shaking his head as he tried to pass some of it back, and the two of them left a waving Habib with their new hats firmly on their head, holding hands in the fast approaching twilight.


	2. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fire in the Holt-Costner home

Kevin was sitting on the curb when Raymond pulled up, his arms propped up on his knees, hands dangling uselessly between them.He seemed unaware of the people around them, curious onlookers and fireman milling around now that the fire was out, a couple of their neighbors looking concerned but keeping their distance. His usually neatly styled hair had fallen out of place, strands brushing his forehead, and he was wearing a pair of tennis shoes that he usually wore to exercise in with a pair of pants that he wore around the house, things he would never normally be seen in. He barely glanced up when Ray walked up, pausing to talk to a fireman before settling carefully next to Kevin on the ground. He made a small face at the fact they were sitting directly on the dirty, new york sidewalk, but ignored the dirt that must have been marking up his neat black pants. 

“They tell me that they contained it to the office, and there was no other damage done.” Ray said, voice steady. Kevin swallowed hard, and when he spoke his voice was rougher than usual.

“The heater caught fire. I am sorry, Raymond.” 

“What for? The fireman said it looked like a short.” Ray put his hand on Kevin’s knee, ignoring their usual rule about public displays of affection in order to comfort his partner. 

“I forgot to turn the heater off after I left the room.” Kevin confessed, and Raymond nodded.

“Well, considering I am the one who didn’t buy a new heater after you suggested it, I think we are equally to blame. Now, the fireman said we could go back in when we were ready. Are you ready to go see the damage?” He asked, and Kevin nodded, accepting the hand Ray offered to pull him up. The two of them made their way up the front steps of their home.

Everything seemed normal a few steps past the front door except the smell of smoke, heavy and sharp in their noses. Someone had opened the front windows so the draft would carry it out, but the further into the house they walked the worse it got. The door to the office was closed tight, and the captain of the fire fighting crew stopped them right before they reached it.

“So we’re about to head out. As I was telling you before, the only damage is in here, shutting the door once the fire was going saved the rest of the house probably. There’s no structural damage, so you’ve got that going for you, it’s just cosmetic, and then whatever you had in there. We’re about to leave, here’s your case number for insurance and everything. If you need anything else, just give us a call.” He gave Raymond a folder, and a tight smile. “I’m sorry about the damage though. Hope it wasn’t anything you can’t replace.” He said, and left them to survey the damage.

Ray braced himself before opening the door, but he still took a deep breath in through his nose when he saw the damage. Their desk was mostly destroyed, still standing in the middle of carnage but charred and soaking wet. The rug looked melted into the hardwood floors. But the worst was the bookcase against the back wall, the books and papers burned beyond recognition. They had kept photo albums there, some first edition books that Kevin loved, a box of letters that they had sent to each other when they first started dating. 

“This is not good.” Raymond said, the simple words not conveying the weight in his chest, but no words would, so why bother with them when his short sentence told Kevin all he needed to know. Kevin started towards the damage, to sort and see what had survived, and Raymond sighed, resigning himself to a night of sad cleaning and disappointment instead of the quiet evening he had been planning with his husband, and went to help him.


End file.
